moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
PsiCorps
Epsilon Army * Russia (until Focus Shift) |tactics = * Mind control * Anti-gravity and magnetic technology * All-terrain assault |arsenal = See Arsenal * Russian arsenal (Act One) |leader = Yuri |capital = * None (Act One) * Moscow (Act Two) |notes = }} The Psychic Corps (usually shortened to as the PsiCorps '''or '''PC) is one of three subfactions of the Epsilon Army. Official description PsiCorps is the first wing of the Epsilon army, founded and lead by Yuri himself. Under his guidance, PsiCorps have remained pioneers in psychic tech. This allows PsiCorps to turn the tables on opponents who vastly outgun or outnumber them, despite the generally poor armor of its forces. A new innovation by PsiCorps is the use of anti-gravitic propulsion for several of their vehicles in order to further increase their mobility and maneuverability. The use of these unique and bizarre forces, along with the presence of Yuri’s cherished progeny and hero, Libra, within their ranks makes the PsiCorps one of the biggest threats to the free world.Epsilon Information page on the official Mental Omega website History Third Great War PsiCorps was originally a secret division of the Soviet forces, mainly focusing on Psychic technology, led by Yuri, PsiCorps was only for those chosen by Yuri for having extraordinary psychic abilities. The Soviet Union depended upon PsiCorps on their most important mission to cripple the American nuclear weapon supply. Later, they helped the Russians to clear the Ukrainian artillery defense line and the US Caribbean fleet, and deployed some personnel in Alcatraz Island, but at the same time Yuri also stole a Stalin's Fist and handed it over to Rashidi, the leader of the African terrorist organization Scorpion Cell, to develop their own MCV, while PsiCorps also helped Scorpion Cell destroy the local American troops. Yuri then began deploying his device in the United States: the Psychic Beacon. Although one in New York City was captured by the Allies, thanks to Russian protection, another in St. Louis was successfully activated. Chicago's Psychic Beacon and Psychic Amplifier were also destroyed by the Allies, but the Soviet command launched a MIDAS to Chicago, and Yuri also secretly sent some investigators to Chicago. After the end of the American campaign, Yuri began to focus on his own actions for development. First, he stole Russian old tank data and conducted actual tests in Africa. Second, he reached an agreement with China - after giving them a Psychic Beacon to suppress ROC Rebels, they got an opportunity to help China attack Japan, but they managed to control the Chinese commander responsible for a mission and used the opportunity to steal some of Kanegawa Industries' technology. Third, even if the main targets changed, they still assisted the Soviet Union in destroying the European Alliance's experimental weather control structures. In the latter part of the war, Yuri betrayed China, quietly cut off Psychic Beacon and instructed the liberated ROC Rebels to recapture it, which succeeded in attracting Russian attention and carrying out an assault to deal with the chaos when Psicorps was busy rescuing Rashidi arrested by the Soviets, but China accused Russia of interfering in internal affairs afterwards. After the first civil war between Russia and China broke out in Kyushu Island, Russia immediately decided to use the last MIDAS to attack Beijing, but the base where MIDAS was stored was sabotaged by China. Yuri seized the opportunity to help Russia escort the last MIDAS to recover his position in the Kremlin, but when MIDAS entered the designated tunnel, the tunnel collapsed and MIDAS was buried. Yuri did not anticipate this fatal accident and decided to leave the Kremlin completely and soon deleted his technology data in the Soviet Weapon Protocol. At the end of the war, with the success of the Scorpion Cell trio (although PsiCorps Trooper was provided by PsiCorps) in the Korean DMZ, PsiCorps immediately went to South Korea to destroy Pacific Front's new siege platform that was used to destroy North Korea's defense. In addition, after understanding the truth about Russia's strength, they decided to openly attack the Leninsk Cosmodrome and steal the necessary space technology from Rocket Launch Bays. With the advent of space technology, Yuri finally had the opportunity to set up their own army, the Epsilon Army, and announced to all PsiCorps members that mankind's future shall be ours to command and conquer. Mental Omega War Even after Yuri's elimination from the Kremlin PsiCorps remained loyal to the Soviet union for two years, doing intelligence work. But Yuri had the final say and separated PsiCorps from Russia by killing Premier Romanov. Next, in the case of a large number of Epsilon Adepts being hunted, they rushed back to the Mastermind research base attacked by Romanian Russian troops, taking it back and then used the Masterminds to attack Rome and built a new Psychic Amplifier at St. Peter's Square. It forced the Allies to leave the United Kingdom for several operations, but at the same time PsiCorps also returned to Germany, stealing the Old Chronosphere that survived the nuclear explosion of the last war. Soon after the condition changed, the Epsilon Headquarters' attack on the London Fortress was not entirely successful – the Allied ultimate weapon Paradox Engine appeared, and the Soviet Union regained a small piece of territory in North America by capturing Chicago's new Psychic Amplifier. In response to the latter, PsiCorps held their Psychic Beacon in Detroit under the attack of Latin Confederation (although their plan of assassinating a senior Soviet general was unsuccessful) and went to Boston to destroy the Psychic Beacon captured by US Rebels, and protected the destructive weapon they are developing. Yuri’s "the Creation", which was originally planned to deal with the Allies, was discovered by China when it had not landed on Earth. PsiCorps then did not hesitate to direct the troops of Totoya Island to protect the landing pad. Finally, the Creation successfully landed – Libra, she immediately wiped out all the invaders. Next, PsiCorps entered Kashmir based on information obtained by HQ in the Philippines, but they was attacked by Yunru's MIDAS. PsiCorps held doubts about the matter, repositioned Yunru and destroyed the Centurion Siege Crawler with the help of Libra, but Libra's CAS was sabotaged when she chased Yunru. HQ was ordered to take back Libra, and PsiCorps continued to chase Yunu, but the latter lost news after appearing in Kazakhstan, and PsiCorps later determined that she would not pose much threat any longer. After Libra recovered, she revealed the truth of the previous PsiCorps doubt: Through mind reading, Libra learned from Yunru that the previous MIDAS was what Yuri had tried to protect, it was secretly recycled by Rashidi after being buried then he gave it to Yunru through transaction. Full of anger, Yuri immediately planned to establish the Psychic Amplifier at Bissau, the location of Rashidi's Palace, but it was immediately resisted by Scorpion Cell. Yuri then did not hesitate to send Libra to kill Rashidi and these traitors. After the war, PsiCorps believed that Rashidi was dead, but their subsequent plans to rebuild the Psychic Amplifier were harassed by the Allies, and their troops in Zaire had to reactivate the last Psychic Amplifier to control the Scorpion Cell in Africa. In the later stages of the war, for the Allies, PsiCorps raided their Ascension Island, which stored the Supercharged Paradox Battery, infiltrated and studied its data, then destroyed it, weakening the power of the Allies; for the Soviets, when the Russians landed the moon, Yuri transferred himself to Moscow to attract the attention of the Soviets through the Old Chronosphere, and the Russians did made the ultimate plan to recover their territory after receiving this information. PsiCorps lost their backup Psychic Amplifier and production facilities in Stalingrad from Russia's massive offensive, but they prepared more powerful weapons to deal with the Soviets who are about to attack Moscow... Arsenal Structures Defenses Infantry Vehicles Support powers See also * Scorpion Cell * Epsilon Headquarters References zh:心灵军团 Category:Epsilon Army Category:Subfactions